


Let’s dance

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Near Future, One Shot, Resurrection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dragoon the Great walks into a bar. No, wait, it’s a nightclub. And people are dancing. What could possibly happen?





	Let’s dance

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Year 2020. Dragoon the Great walks into a nightclub. A song is playing, Robbie Williams’ _ Love My Life_.

_I am wonderful_

_I am magical_

_I am me_

_I love my life_

Emrys looks round, throws caution to the winds and starts dancing like no one is watching.

All of a sudden-

“Merlin! What on earth are you doing?”

The voice is horribly familiar, its regal tone unmistakable.

“Arthur! What are you- How did you- Wait, how did you recognise-”

He stops abruptly. He turns round to face the bar mirror and examines his reflection.

He has, by no magic of his own, transformed into the handsome lad of his long-lost youth.

Without further ado, Merlin walks up to Arthur and embraces him.

“Arthur! What are you doing here? Kilgharrah said you would only rise if and when the kingdom needed you the most.”

Arthur is quite unfazed.

“Of course I couldn’t stay dead. The kingdom urgently needs rescuing from your horrid dance moves. Who is Kilgharrah?”

“You have not changed, my friend.”

“Good. Come on, let’s go.”

Merlin – Merlin, not Emrys, or the Dolma, or Dragoon the Great – smiles like he hasn’t smiled in fifteen hundred years, and follows his friend and king into the 21st century.

The rest is history.


End file.
